1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a motor driving circuit and a motor driving system.
2. Background Art
A conventional motor driving system includes a motor driving circuit, a motor and a rotation load. A rotation instruction pulse is input to the motor driving circuit through a rotation instruction input terminal, and the rotational speed of the motor is controlled according to the frequency of the rotation instruction pulse.
According to this configuration, the precision of the rotation instruction pulse has a direct effect on the precision of the rotational speed of the motor. Therefore, to control the rotation with high precision, the circuit that outputs the rotational speed instruction also has to have a precise oscillating circuit.